My Turn: Gamzee
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: I retook this quiz. This story will be based on the results of the quiz. This one is the second story, and with that comes the second set of results. Gamzee x OC Rated T for Language and Violence. :) Oh! For those of you who have Pesterchum please add me; caligulasGodhead.
1. Test Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**This is fairly similar to my first one, My Turn: Karkat, except this one will probably start with her downloading the game or getting ready to download the game. Here are this story's test results. **

**Bitter and Angry!**

**Here are your Ship-stats!**

**Matesprit/Boyfriend: Gamzee Makara**  
**Moirail/Good Friend: John Egbert**

**To get into further detail, here's what they think individually!**

**John: well, she can be kind of angry and crabby like karkat sometimes, but she's still pretty cool! (You really think I'm like _him_? He's such a hypocrite!)**

**Dave: huge bitch (Screw you Strider.)**

**Jade: she can be kind of mean... D: (Uh huh. Yeah, well if you can't take the heat then stay out of the flames!)**

**Rose: She can be quite... irrational at times. (Irrational!?)**

**Karkat: GAAH, DON'T FUCKING REMIND ME, SHE'S MORE OF A BITCH THAN SERKET! (Says the queen of all bitches.)**

**Sollux: 2he remiind2 me of kk. (Uh huh...No. Seeing as I'm feeling nice today I won't kick you ass for implying that I'm _anything _like that little bitch.)**

**Tavros: uHHH,,, (...)**

**Eridan: Wwhy wwont she fuckin lovve me!? (...No fucking comment, fishface.)**

**Gamzee: ThAt mOtHeRfUcKeR NeEdS To cAlM HeR TiTs, BuT I MoThErFuCkIn lOvE HeR AnYwAy. (-smiles- Hm... Thanks Gam. Love ya too.)**

**Equius: D - ...I need a towel. (You always need a towel.)**

**Nepeta: :33 (Uh huh. Do you even say anything else?)**

**Aradia: 0_0 (Scared are we?) **

**Terezi: SH3 C4N B3 4 P41N 1N TH3 4SS, BUT SH3'S ST1LL 4 PR3TTY COOL FR13ND. (Uh huh. Your lucky you added the 'cool friend' part other wise I'd kick your ass from here to derse.)**

**Kanaya: We Share A Common Will Of Destruction, I Must Admit. (Oh yeah, bitch! Destruction is my middle name!)**

**Vriska: Naaaaaaaag naaaaaaaag naaaaaaaag all the tiiiiiiiime! ::::( (Biiiiiiiitch biiiiiiiitch biiiiiiiiich.)**

**Feferi: SH-E IS NIC-ER THAN SH-E LOOKS! (Thanks Fef.)**

**So? Will you dare to read on, and get to know the bitch that is Victoria Fernandes? Yes, I'm keeping the same first name for all of these stories. I hope you decide to read on.**

**Victoria: Will you? Or will you risk facing my wrath.**

**Gamzee: Hey, motherfucker. You need to cool your tits.**

**Victoria: -.- Fine. Just fucking fine. I will use the little self control I have because it's you, Gam.**

**Gamzee: Aw~ Thanks motherfucker.**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria sighed as she got up, first thing in the morning. She quickly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that fitted around her hips easily and had a medium brown colored belt through the loops. She also wore a black tank top with a black sweater with silver skulls all over it zipped up over top. She slowly pulled on her black sneakers with her purple laces before stretching.

Victoria's room was average sized. She had white walls with two black stripes that seemed to connect even through the changing walls and doors. In one corner of her room, to the left of the door was a pure black desk with various things scattered on top of it. Some of those things included a small green Geometry book, an envelope with your best friends posting address on it, a empty ensure bottle, and empty can of coke, a big black hard cover book with the title, "THE ELEMENTS. A Visual Exploration Of Every Known Atom In The Universe." Written in big white lettering on the cover. Inside the book there was a notebook and pen from where she had been taking notes on it lats, and scattered beside and on top of this marvelous book was various different birthday cards.

_'My god, I hate my birthday.' _Victoria found herself thinking. It was true, she did hate it sometimes. She always received bright pink birthday cards with bribe money inside from her sisters friends. She despised the color pink. It was so bright, and cheerful. It made her sick. She loved her world of darkness.

On the right side of the desk was an attached very sturdy shelf that had a hamster cage with a pure white hamster sleeping soundly inside. Underneath the shelf was a cubby with a cupboard underneath. She had a wonderful system set in place. Movies behind and TV shows in the front. Except for the TV shows that she had collected in an expansion pack set with all the seasons. Those went in the small cupboard underneath.

She picked up the birthday package she had received from John, one of her only friends. He had sent her a white card with black bunnies on it with a brand new skull bracelet, pentagram necklace, and Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Game Guide.

She slowly turned to admire one of her many posters, it was her trusty Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword poster, taped up on the left hand side of her closet door. On the right hand side was a Lost Prophets poster, and beside it three more posters, Once Upon A Time, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and another Zelda poster.

She grabbed her black laptop with the Hylian Royal Family Crest sticker on the back of the screen. She set it down on her bed and quickly flicked it on, only to immediately receive a pester from John.

**-ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**EB: hi victoria! happy birthday!**

**AN: Sup, Johnny Boy.**

**EB: you seem to be in a good mood today.**

**AN: Yeah. I look bad ass in this outfit. **

**EB: i tried to convince rose and jade to unblock you but they said no. :(**

**AN: Eh. I've gotten enough chums crowding my chum list. I don't need those two being all fucking pissy at me for being my normal bitchy self.**

**AN: My god. Nobody is leaving me alone today.**

**AN: Their all with the congratulations. **

**AN: So I've fucking turned thirteen. So what? Big fucking whoop.**

**EB: heh. so um, here's the thing. there's this new game that just came in through the mail and it looks like so much fun! you ordered it, remember?**

**AN: Fuck. I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. Fine. I've got nothing to do today anyway. I'll go do that now and keep you posted. **

**EB: sure. i'll connect to you when you're ready.**

**AN: Alright.**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)- **

She sighed as she held the Sburb beta disc in her hand and eyes it critically. She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's now or never." She commented as she inserted the game into her computer.

**"SBURB version 0.0.1.**

**SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATIONS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**SBURB client is running...**

**Waiting for server to establish connection..." **She rolled her eyes before she decided food was worth the risk of running into you severely disturbed, anti-social, fuck ass of a sister. She grabbed her plastic halloween black and green battle ninja sword just in case and crept down the stairs, ready for anything that might strik-

She was cut off from her deadly and dramatic train of thought as he computer beeped. She spun round' and darted back over to it, leaping though the air to land on the bed.

**"SBURB version 0.0.1.**

**SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATIONS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**SBURB client is running.**

**A SBURB host user is trying to connect with you.**

**Client has established connection with host.**

**Press [ENTER] when ready.**

**_" **

She ignored John's desperate attempt to contact her and simply hit enter without a second thought. It's like she always said. Don't get caught in the fire unless your prepared to deal with the flames. A dumb analogy, to be sure, but...affective.

A large variety of different loading words passed before her eyes as it loaded, the original gate that had appeared changing shape, color and form as beautiful music hit her ears.

She let a small smile spread across her face as she tied her hair long black hair up into a ponytail, her light brown eyes narrowing mischievously as it finished loading causing one word to dance across her screen in big bold Green lettering.

**"SBURB."**


	3. The Medium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**Let the games begin... **

"Seriously, John! You couldn't have thought of a better place to put this alchemizing shit?" She snapped to nobody in particular it would appear.

She glanced at her pesterchum as she received a message.

**EB: sorry, vicky. i couldn't find anywhere else. **

She rolled her eyes and placed her laptop on top of the alchemizer. She whipped her black square shaped glasses off of her face and placed them beside the computer. There was a huge flash and then her glasses were there, except they had a more Gothic Zelda design. She placed the newly made skull bracelet on her wrist, surprised when a screen came out of the bracelet, it was John pestering you again.

**EB: those look so cool! i think you should try and make a weapon next though.**

**AN: Don't you worry your pretty l|ttle head about a th|ng. **

She walked over into her closet and came out a moment later holding a plastic Halloween black and green battle ninja sword in her hand. She gently placed it on the alchemizer before glancing around. She quickly grabbed her brand new Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword poster off of the wall and placed it on top of the sword. She quickly pulled a long purple ribbon out of her hair, causing her hair to fall down neatly, and placed it on top.

There was a bright light and then Victoria's eyes widened in delight as she picked up her new sword. It had a purple handle, the exact same color as the ribbon she had just alchemized and had the familiar Hylian Royal Family Crest on the handle. The blade was almost pure black, with a single sky blue line running from the handle along the bottom of the blade, to the far point of the sword, there was an identical line on the other side of the blade.

"Holy fuck! This is bad ass!" She said in an excited voice as she started to swing it back and forth.

**EB: heh heh yeah. it is pretty cool.**

**AN: YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS |T |S~ **

She grinned before she started to head down stairs, looking for more imps to kill for the grist that came from their ashes.

* * *

"Hm?" She blinked as three imps approached her. "Now this isn't fair. It's three against one. Hm..." She grinned widely. "I have an idea! To make it fair, I'll kill you without the use of my left arm." She said as she put her hand behind her back, her sword in her right hand.

The three imps charged forward and Victoria grinned as she brought her sword up to block the attack before spun around on her heel and brought her sword through one of them, cutting him in half.

She found herself needing her other arm after all. She sighed. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go back on our deal, boys." She said a moment before she slapped her left hand onto the handle of the sword quickly and darted forward, stabbing one of them in the torso before she spun around and slashed her sword through the final one. She collected the grist they had left but was still itching for a fight.

She made her way slowly up the steps John had made. And more steps, killing imps as she went and eventually opted to just sitting on the original roof of the house, you know, before John went and added all that shit. She had found her back up computer in her trek through the house and was currently searching pesterchum for somebody to talk to. She was interrupted in her search when one of her friends messaged her.

**-terminallyCapricious (TC) started trolling ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**AN: Hey, Gam! **

**TC: HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr.**

**AN: Aga|n w|th that qu|rk? **

**AN: Well | must adm|t that |t |sn't as bad as str|ders. | mean, |f he's gonna type all lowercase can't he at least use punctuat|on?**

**TC: hEh HeH i DuNnO mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**TC: hOnK**

**AN: Ha ha ha. So, how are you?**

**TC: I'm MoThErFuCkInG cHiLl, SiS.**

**AN: That's cool. **

**AN: John has an odd th|ng for sta|rs.**

**TC: Ha Ha Ha No, MoThErFuCkEr He JuSt NeEdS tO gEt YoU uP tO tHe fIrSt GaTe.**

**AN: Oh. Sh|t. So much cl|mb|ng! -sigh- He's now pok|ng me w|th a bag of dor|tos. Where d|d he even get those sh|tty things? |'ll talk to ya later, kay?**

**TC: It'S cOoL sIs. ByE mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering terminallyCapricious (TC)- **

She sighed with a smile on her face. "That silly clown." John tried to poke her with the bag of doritos again but she grabbed them and threw the high up in the air. As they came back down she sliced through the bag with her sword, causing all of the doritos to fall down far over her property and into the dark abyss below.

**-ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**EB: no! my doritos!**

**AN: That's what happens when you poke someone w|th dor|tos, w|se guy!**

**EB: :(**

**AN: Aw~ Poor baby. Come on. Stop sulk|ng, asshole.**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)- **

She slowly got to her feet, tucking her laptop into her specibus before she picked up her sword and ran up the brand new steps.

* * *

She found herself getting bored rather quickly as she killed, collected, and moved on. "Jooooooooooohnnnnn!" She whined.

**EB: what's wrong?**

**AN: |'m fuck|ng bored, |s what's wrong! | need a challenge.**

**EB: Well it looks like you got your wish. **

She looked ahead to see two giant black ogres with the same type of clothing as the imps.

**EB: after you kill them you'll be able to reach to first gate. **

**AN: Sweet! Now, t|me to take care of these two jokers. **

She slowly held her blade up in front of her face and grinned. She charged forward in that moment, slashing at the ogres. One grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground. She blocked the next advance with her sword and quickly jumped away and far above their heads.

She came down hard and fast, stabbing one of them in the eye. She yanked the sword out and quickly stabbed it through the other eye blinding him. She jumped down to land in front of the other one and started to stab furiously and repeatedly in the torso over and over again. She jumped into the air and stabbed the blind ogre in the throat.

They both exploded into grist. She smirked as she quickly grabbed it in her hand and allowed it to disappear to wherever it disappeared off to.

She looked up and saw the gate. "Okay. How do you expect me to get up there?"

**EB: uh...more stairs...? **

"... I hate you."


	4. The Second Gate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

John was wrong. As soon as Victoria had finished killing those two ogres she found herself surrounded by imps. She killed them easily enough but as soon as she stabbed the last one in the head and back flipped away form them into the air she found herself going through the first gate before she could even land on her feet on the ground.

She glanced around her with her eyes wide as she realized she was anywhere but home. There was different wires and plug ins laying all around the gray stony area, yellow electrifying sparks, well sparking each of them. Different electronics laid everywhere as well, such as TV's and Computers with broken screens.

Out of nowhere a Cerulean colored dog trotted up to her and actually spoke! "Welcome to the world of Charge and Electronics. Your world."

"Eh? Come again?" She replied, still not quite understanding.

"This is your world. The world of Charge and Electronics." He repeated.

"Huh. Well what the fuck are you?"

"I am a hyperactive Cerulean dog. I am one of your many consorts." He said.

"Consort, eh?" She sighed as she dropped her face into her hands. "Hm." She grunted as she slowly followed the rocky path until she saw something stuck in the ground with attached to it. Her sword!

She quickly tore off the note an read it.

_'HEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR,_

_yOu DrOpPeD yOuR MoThErFuCkInG wEaPoN wHeN yOu WeNt ThRoUgh ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg gAtE. FiGuReD yOu'D wAnT tHe MoThErFuCkEr BaCk._

_:o)' _

There was no name but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had left the note. She laughed lightly as she placed her hand on the handle and ripped it out of the earth with great ease. She slashed it through the air several times, relishing in the "Whoosh." Noise it made every time it sliced through the air.

She quickly sat down on a nearby rock, her laptop opened up on her lap.

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) started pestering terminallyCapricious (TC)- **

**AN: Thanks Gam.**

**TC: No PrObLeM mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering terminallyCapricious (TC)- **

She noticed a map lying on the floor. It had some trolls head in some spot and it said over top, "First Gate." And way far north, near the top of the map it showed the same head with the words, "Second Gate." Written above it.

"Huh." She said before she started to follow some random path, glancing down at the map every now and then.

* * *

**-ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering ambitiousNinja (AN)- **

**EB: you there, vicky?**

**AN: Where else would | be, dumbass?**

**EB: heh heh sorry.**

**AN: Well, what do you want? |'ve located the fuck|ng second gate, but | can't fuck|ng reach |t cause |t's |n the bloody sky!**

**EB: what i did was, well i made a rocket.**

**AN: Alr|ght. |'ll th|nk of someth|ng.**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)- **

She started to pace back and forth as she let her thought process run wild. Then it hit her. The idea was just so obvious she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

She fished around in her sylladex before she pulled out a beautiful looking action figure. What? Girls have action figure too. This one happened to be of a certain blue bird that had white feather along the edges of it's wings. She grinned widely as she eyed it.

**-ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**EB: what are you planning, victoria?**

**AN: Stuff.**

**EB: stuff?**

**AN: Yesh. Stuff. **

**AN: |mportant stuff.**

**AN: That w|ll sh|mmy my ass off of th|s fuck|ng bank and up through that fuck|ng gate, b|tch!**

**EB: Oh, dear.**

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)-**

* * *

Victoria examined the now very life like huge ass bird before her. "Cool." She mused to herself as she carefully placed her earphones in her ears, cramming the volume before she hesitantly approached the bird. She carefully climbed onto it with great difficulty, sword in hand and held on tightly as it spread it's wings.

_'A fallen star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes.  
__I screamed aloud as it tore through them and now it's left me blind.  
__The stars, The moon, They have all been blown out you left me in the dark.  
__No dawn. No day. I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart.' _ She sang softly along with the music to try and comfort herself as the bird carried her up high in the air.

_'And in the dark,  
I can hear your heart beat,  
I try to find the sound.  
__But then it stopped,  
And I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became,' _She peeked open one eyes and stared out down below at her land where she could see several dogs all around her land dancing. Huh. She could see cloud beyond cloud as they started to get closer to the dark green colored gate.

_'The stars! __The moon!  
__They have all been blown out!  
__You left me in the dark!  
__No dawn! No day!  
__I'm always in this twilight.  
In the shadow of your heart.' _She smiled and grinned as she passed through the dark green gate. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she reopened them she found herself in a almost completely green world. She noticed yellow salamander all around the ground and brought one arm up to shield her face as wind whipped around her mercilessly.

The bird started to freak out and eventually bucked like a bull, causing her to go flying off of it and crash through an open window straight into a sleeping John.


	5. The Land of Wind and Shade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Wow. Egbert must really be a deep sleeper. Despite the fact that Victoria had crashed right into him he had stayed asleep. She rolled her eyes as she got up off of the floor and dusted herself off, fitting her sword in her strife specibus before she glanced around only to get interrupted by her think skull leather bracelet started to glow. "Ah shit. Strider." She groaned before she sat down on the floor with her computer pulled out in front of her and made the mistake of responding.

**-turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**TG: yo**

**AN: Oh dear gog k|ll me now.**

**TG: ha ha ha**

**AN: Ser|ously. Oh. Jegus fuck. What the fuck do you want?**

**TG: you suck at making birds dude**

**AN: Yeah? Well you suck per|od! **

**AN: That doesn't answer my quest|on.**

**AN: What the fuck do you fuck|ng want?**

**AN: Doesn't matter.**

**AN: Egbert freak|ng pranked me.**

**AN: My gog. **

**TG: what**

**TG: huh**

**AN: He sa|d | was go|ng through the second gate and now | end up at John's fuck|ng place.**

**TG: bro**

**TG: you did go through the second gate**

**AN: What?**

**AN: Then what the fuck |s th|s sh|t?!**

**TG: what were you expecting **

**TG: this is how it works**

**TG: gate 2 on your planet leads to gate 2 on johns  
**

**TG: then you build up to gate 3 above his house which leads somewhere else on his planet  
**

**TG: you look for gate 4 somewhere there  
**

**TG: which leads to gate 4 above roses house  
**

**TG: and so on**

**TG: ive just explained this to john not that long ago**

**AN: -.- **

**AN: Now | remember why | was such a b|tch to you.**

**AN: You deserved |t!**

**TG: ha ha okay chill**

**TG: dude**

**TG: just**

**TG: chill**

**AN: Nope. | w|ll not ch|ll. |w|ll, however, get go|ng on to the th|rd gate.**

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AN: Cya.**

**AN: :P**

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)- **

She hissed at the computer before sighing as she put her laptop back in her sylladex. She got to her feet and glanced around John's room. He had a bunch of joke books laying around and a bunch of posters of shitty movies that were now ruined laid all around her on the walls. She rolled her eyes before she turned towards John and realized he was in some bitching cool outfit. It was blue with this long winding cool cape thing and a windy sign on the chest.

"Huh. Can't fault the dude for fashion." She commented as she turned around to look outside the window. She was interrupted by John's computer making a weird bell noise. She grinned, almost positive John wouldn't mind if you took care of his little trolling problem.

**-carcinoGeneticicts (CG) began trolling ectoBiologist (EB)-**

**CG: HELLO FUCK ASS**

**EB: Oh good gog not th|s sh|t aga|n.**

**EB: Don't you ever th|nk of anyth|ng new to say?**

**EB: | mean honestly.**

**EB: Th|nk up a new l|ne every once |n a wh|le.**

**EB: |t's really sad when the v|ct|m of a troll|ng starts to troll the troll that or|g|nally trolled her.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**EB: | am |nsulted that you need to ask, K|t Kat.**

**CG: :O**

**CG: FERNANDES HUMAN?**

**EB: B|NGO! We have a w|nner!**

**EB: Bravo! Bravo! Your lusus must be so very proud!**

**EB: Oh gog how |'ve m|ssed mock|ng you!**

**EB: |t really |s qu|te fun!**

**EB: And such a great stress rel|ever too!**

**EB: Oh there | go aga|n, quot|ng Gh|rah|m w|thout even mean|ng to!**

**EB: "| have all th|s bottled up anger smolder|ng |ns|de of me, and now | can release |t!"**

**EB: HEH HEH HEH.**

**CG: OH MY GOG SHUT UP!**

**CG: SERIOUSLY, FUCK ASS!**

**EB: Aga|n w|th the fuck ass.**

**EB: And you call yourself a troll,**

**EB: Shall | g|ve you another lesson on how to really troll someone, hmm?**

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)-**

**EB: heh heh heh.**

**EB: Works every t|me.**

**-ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)- **

Oh my gog. Laughter ran throughout the room, bouncing off of every wall. "Oh gog. That is never not fun." She laughed more as she held her sides.

She finally managed to stop laughing long enough to make a sane decision. She stood up and started to wander around John's house, finding his alchemiter before long. Hmm.

She quickly pulled a piece of paper out of her sylladex that had a code on it. She programmed the code into the alchemizer and her eyes bugged out of her head as a big ass version of a weapon appeared. "Holy shit. Okay, I'm not _that _bad ass." She joked lightly to herself as she shrunk it down. Her eyes widened as she got a better look at it. It was a bad ass looking sword with a black handle and a long silver blade with a single red line running from the handle up the left side of the blade to the end of the blade, on the other side of the blade was an identical red line.

She swung it back and forth and grinned lightly. "Oh yes. Fuck yes. Hell to the fucking YEAH! I look more bad ass than Link himself!" She said giddily as she twirled around on one foot. "Okay. Enough messing round'. It's time for _serious shit!_" She grinned widely before she started to walk down the hall of his house only to stop when she spotted a transportalizer.

She shrugged, considering it but then... she grinned and started to do some rad sword fighting moves one could only learn through Zelda games. She jumped forward and stabbed the sword into the ground before she yanked it out of the ground and backflipped. "Oh yeah! Like a boss!" She grinned widely.

* * *

Victoria made her way outside and her eyes widened as she noticed more meteors in the distance. "Oh no. Not this shit again?" She murmured as she watched the meteors. "I have to find that gate and get out of here quick." She realized aloud. She put her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth, whistling loudly, her voice going high pitched.

The bird landed beside her causing her to jump. She glanced to the side with a smile before she hopped onto the bird. She saw a pink gate and let out a irritated breath of air as the bird lifted her up, higher and higher until she found her self in this deep blue area with high dark blue stones and some salamanders and more salamanders at shops. At the top of the highest ledge was light blue outfit with that same design in the middle that was on John's outfit.

"Hm..." Her thought process was interrupted as she received a message notifying her that she was being pestered.

"Uh oh." She muttered irritably.


	6. The Sylph of Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**-terminallyCapricious (TC) started trolling ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**AN: Hey, Gam.**

**TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**AN: What's up, bro?**

**TC: NoThInG rEaLlY sIs.**

**TC: I'm JuSt ChIlLiNg SlAmMinG a FaYgO.**

**AN: Cool.**

**TC: WhAt AbOuT yOu mOtHeRfUcKeR?**

**AN: | managed to get through the 3rd bloody gate.**

**AN: Only now | have absolutely no |dea where the fourth one is.**

**AN: -.-**

**TC: Oh BrO tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuCkS.**

**AN: Yeah. My gog. | off|c|ally hate. Repeat. HATE. Th|s. Fuck|ng. Game.**

**TC: Ha Ha I kNoW wHaT yOu MeAn, SiS.**

**AN: :)**

**TC: Ha Ha :o)**

**AN: Gah hold that thought.**

Victoria quickly grabbed her wicked cool new weapon and started to kill every imp in sight. She front flipped over the heads of a bunch of imps and landed on her feet. She spun around and finished the rest of them off. She turned back to her computer and her eyes widened as she spotted one last imp over by her computer. It picked it up and started to smash it against a boulder.

"No! No. Bad imp. Drop the computer. I said drop it. No that's not dropping it. That is the opposite of dropping it, that is holding it!" She lectured. "Put the computer back on the ground. I said put the computer back on the ground." She said and slapped her hand over her eyes in despair as the imp threw it down onto the ground causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Why couldn't you put the computer back on the ground?" She moaned before she tossed her sword over towards the imp. The sword landed deeply embedded in his throat causing the imp to explode into grist.

She glared at her, now destroyed computer. She sighed before she gently tossed the millions of pieces off the edge of the cliff.

She sighed as she started to collect grist and her eyes darted around every inch of the sky. Nothing. She made her way slowly down the ledge with a small frown on her face. She glanced up at the sky again as she came up another cliff and noticed the familiar shape of a gate in the distance in the sky.

She whistled again before she jumped off of the cliff, landing hard on the bird she'd created. She saw a bright shining gate high up in the sky not very far away.

* * *

She blinked in confusion as she found herself back in her own world. She glanced at her leather bracelet to see with lighting up like crazy.

**TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**TC: GoOd JoB.**

**TC: YoU'vE cLiMbEd To ThE tOp Of YoUr MoThErFuCkIn EcHeLaDdEr.**

**TC: WeLl tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN vErSiOn AnYwAy.**

**AN: What the fuck do you mean th|s version?**

**TC: WeLl YoU'vE cLiMbEd To ThE tOp Of ThIs MoThErFuCkIn VeRsIoN bUt YoU sTiLl HaVe YoUr MoThErFuCkIn GoD tIeR EcHeLaDdEr.**

**AN: You know what, |'m just not even gonna ask anymore.**

**AN: |'m just gonna roll w|th the fuck|ng flow.**

Victoria sighed as she hopped off of the bird and started to wander through her land. She talked to the different dogs occasionally but all in all she mainly ignored everyone and everything. She allowed her sword to drag along the ground as she wandered up another flight of stairs.

She found herself face to face with an imp. She flicked her wrist slitting it's throat easily as she found herself at the top of a high pillar like ledge with a purple slab of stone with a lighter purple design on it in front of her. The design was fairly complicated. It had several different lines to put it nicely. Near he top of the design were two lines, back to back curling into each other and underneath that was something that at first glance looked like a smiley face with a chin but in the middle of it was the upside down shape of a frown.

"What the hell?" She murmured to herself in confusion.

She brushed the back of her hand against the stone which caused it to glow. She spun around as she heard a distinct conversation in the distance.

"Yeah! I'm not joking! The calming rage happened! I saw it with me own eyes! It was so beautiful! I only wish I could've gotten a better look at the Sylph." A small dog said.

_'Sylph?' _None of this made any sense to her. She sat down on the smooth stone and stared up at the sky. Her eyes widened as she felt her body collapse on the slab of stone painfully as unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

**(Gamzee's POV) **

Gamzee had requested for Vriska to put her to sleep because, honestly? Who would be able to sleep on a freaking rock. He knew damn well what was going to happen but he didn't like it regardless.

Jack Noir came up to her sleeping form. Right on schedule. He glared her down before he yanked the sword out of his chest and stabbed her quickly in the chest. Blood poured freely from the wound and ran down her arms, dripping off of her fingers delicately.

Jack smirked lightly before placing the sword safely back inside his body and flying off. The sign on the bed glowed brightly in response as did the flowery pattern underneath the bed. She was lifted high into the air where she lay, her body glowing bright purple.

Gamzee glanced at her dream self to find it running up a long winding checkered path. It jumped forward onto it's own quest bed. A wound in the same place appeared on it's chest as it smiled softly.

Victoria's whole body was shining bright purple now. The blood on her arms, chest, and hands glowed brightly and then it was gone. Purple clothing appeared in it's place and her eyes flew open as she floated high in the air. Gamzee smiled a toothy clown smile as he watched the screen.

"Good motherfuckin job, sis."

* * *

She glanced around her as she felt everything right before her eyes. It was like floating straight through. She couldn't believe anything and everything. Everything was changing. She started to turn around and around in confusion. Her hands went up to gently brush up against her hood.

She looked down at the outfit she now wore and gasped. She wore a long flowing dark purple dress that went down to her ankles. Fromm the waist down it dark purple. The waist up it was light purple. There was also a part of the dress that was in a rectangular shape. It was light purple and went from the waist down to the knees put just in the middle part. She had long light purple sleeves that went down to her wrists that had a single long pink line around the sleeve. Underneath the sleeves she had on a pair of golden bracelets that reflected the light on them. The hood covered her head and went under chin as well as went behind her and curled into itself. Underneath her dress, on her feet instead of her usual pair of sneakers she now wore a pair of golden ballet flats that connected to a string the was wrapped around her ankles.

She stared at her hands and her eyes widened at her new transformation. She started to turn around and around trying to get a grasp on this new fact, her eyes never leaving her hands.

She slowly gazed down at her world with a soft smile on her face. Her thought process was interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of her collar and pulling her back.


	7. Revival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria struggled away as she saw herself passing through something. There were different clouds with images in them but she wasn't able to make out what the images were seeing as she was going so fast.

As she finally managed to get out of the place she landed on the ground. She could easily tell where the guy who had grabbed her was. She closed her eyes briefly to focus herself for a moment before she swiveled around and jumped up into the air, wrapping one leg around his neck before slamming him to the ground.

"Ugh. Hey, dude, you really gotta learn to chill."

"Oh fuck." She muttered as she got off of him with her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "What the fuck do you want, Strider?"

"Ah, man, I forgot how spazzy you were." Dave groaned as he sat up, wearing a pair of red pants, a long sleeved dark red shirt, though the sleeves were bright red, with a gear sign on the chest and grey sneakers.

She snorted at him as she glared him down, finding the dark red cape he was wearing ridiculous. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about asshole!" She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Two questions."

"Shoot." He replied.

"One, what the fuck is your problem?" She snapped.

"My problem?" He echoed confused.

"Seriously. Why the fuck would you fucking drag me to wherever we are."

"Oh. That. Well dude, you'll fucking see." He replied.

"Fuck you, Strider. Secondly, where are we?" She questioned as she looked around her. the floor they were stood on was checkered and they were stood in front of a bright white castle.

He didn't respond just started to walk away. "Hey! Ass hole! Don't fucking ignore me!" She snapped in annoyance as she followed him.

"I've brought you forward in time." He replied.

"You brought me to the future. So, your some sort of time shitty bloke?" She questioned.

"Um..." He honestly had no idea what she was trying to say but shrugged. "Well, your future. My past." He replied.

"Wonderful." She muttered.

"The reason why I brought you the fuck here-"

"Is because your a fucking asshole? So glad you've finally come to terms with it." She snapped bitterly.

He smirked. "No. Quick question, dude. Do you know what your aspect and class is."

"No idea, mate. How could I possibly know that? I'm no bloody mind reader!" She snapped.

He smirked again. "Well, while I was in your world I found a piece of stone stuck in the ground-"

"Fascinating. I will treasure it always." She snapped sarcastically.

"It had you Class and aspect on it."

"Oh yeah? Well, lay er' on me. I don't have all bloody day." She retorted.

"You are the Sylph of Rage."

"Huh. Sweet."

"Which is part of the reason why I brought you here." He said as he allowed himself to go up into the air. She followed with a confused look on her face and her eyes widened as she spotted Jack Noir fighting John and Rose. Something was different about Rose, though. She had gray skin, black eyes and had a dark aura around her.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples and turned to snap at Dave only to find he was gone. She glared at the spot he had once been and gritted her teeth in anger before she allowed herself to land neatly beside John. "Victoria!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Sup, Johnny boy." She greeted half heartedly.

"I thought you were on the meteor? How did you get here?" He questioned.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What meteor?" He gave her a look as if to say "Are-you-still-sane?"

"Uh..." She rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

"Maybe this will unjumble that brain of yours. Strider freaking dragged me from the past, at least that's what he said, to here just as I got this bitching bad ass outfit." She ranted.

"You're from the past?" He exclaimed in shock. Victoria's eyes widened as Jack sent a teleportation stab their way. "Maybe now isn't the best time to discuss this!" She snapped before she quickly barreled into John, knocking him to the ground. As they fell she wrapped her arms around him and pulled on his body, rolling along the ground until they finally came to a stop with Victoria sat on top of a shocked John.

"Oh, er..." She quickly climbed off of him and dusted herself off before she turned towards Jack and Rose.

"So uh, what are we gonna do?" John questioned.

"Hm... I have a plan." She murmured. "But it's kinda insane." John smiled at her.

"Isn't every plan you come up with insane?" He joked.

She glared lightly at him. "You're so going to pay for that later." She said with a soft smile. "Okay, here's the plan. You can control wind, right? You're the Heir of Wind or something like that?"

"Uh, Yeah. The Heir of Breath." He replied.

"Okay, so why don't you try to send some wind at Jack so that I can get to Rose." She suggested.

"Get to Rose?" John echoed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try and calm her down." She said seriously. "The rage around her...it's overwhelming." She added as she stared straight ahead at Jack and Rose.

John quickly sent a gust of air towards Jack, causing him to take a couple of steps back. Victoria darted forward at full speed. She held both arms in front of her face and threw them down to her side. The moment they fell down on either side of her, her hands started to glow purple.

She took a deep breath and sped up her run. Her blood went cold as she felt something sharp and hot hit her in the torso. She fell to the ground and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV) **

Unfortunately John had somehow ended up behind a wall after he sent the wind at Jack. He watched as Victoria got hit by Jack's teleportation stab. Rose clashed with Jack then and a huge explosion sounded, causing Rose to fall back onto the ground.

He realized that Victoria was no where to be seen. He blinked in shock as he saw laid down on her back behind a nearby rock. He recalled Vriska mentioning something about reviving. Hm...

He turned back towards Victoria with a unsure look on his face. She had a large wound in her chest that had blood pooling round' it. And her. He gently held her so that her head rested on his lap. Rose glanced over at Victoria with a slight worried look in her eyes.

**AG: You've got to revive the girl John.**

**AG: Joooooooohn.**

**AG: Noooooooow. **

John glared at his PDA before turning back to Victoria. He swallowed lightly before he slowly lowered his head. It was all very dramatic.

* * *

**Derse. **

Victoria's dream self's eyes flew open. She glanced around and smiled softly. "You're just full of surprises, Johnny boy." She murmured before allowing her self to float out the window.

* * *

**Skaia **

Victoria's eyes flew open as John carefully pulled back, a blush on his face. Victoria smiled at him as she waved to him before stretching. "Ugh. Dying is such a pain in the bloody ass." She muttered causing Rose and John to smile at her.

She pulled her newest sword out of her strife specibus and took a deep breath before she jumped out from behind the rock and darted towards Jack Noir. He was fast. She could feel his presence behind her and immediately front flipped out of the way, rolling behind that same rock again.

She took her ipod out of sylladex and quickly flicked on a song before shoving it into her back pocket and running towards him again. She had her arm raised high above her head but rolled her eyes, groaning loudly in annoyance when she noticed a red gear appear above head.

"Damn it Strider. Your timing is the worst." She muttered under her breath as she felt herself go through the gear, noting the fact that Jack tried t follow her only to end up flying far away.

* * *

**Unknown place. Present day.**

She felt her body hit something hard. "Fuck it, Strider. You know what else is the worst? Your timing, and fucking aim." She muttered under her breath but stopped when she felt something move under her. She stood up to find that she had landed right on top of Karkat who was silently fuming. She groaned as she glanced around lazily, one hand going through her hair as her brain tried to sort it all out and think of something to say. Anything. Something intelligent and appropriate for the situation. So naturally what came out of her mouth instead was,

"What's all this nasty now, bro?"


	8. Memories Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.  
**

Victoria sighed as she banged her head against the wall, clearly pissed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Karkat walking around talking to all the different trolls. She noticed a troll with tall horns who wore clown-like facepaint on his face dancing beside a pile of horns. "..."

Karkat walked over to her with a scowl on his face. "How did you get here?" He snapped.

"Ask Strider, Kit Kat." She snapped with her arms crossed over her chest.

He glared her down. "Why would I want to do that?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes before she tucked her arms under her head and stalked off towards a room that she could plainly see had some books in. "Maybe because he's the one that drop kicked here." She snapped over her shoulder. "Why don't you, oh I dunno try messaging the sack of shit if you're _that _curious for answers. It's just a thought ass wipe." She added with a small frown as she headed into the room

* * *

**April 5th 2007.  
**

A girl who looked to be about eleven years of age and four foot five inches tall. She had long black hair and dark purple eyes. She was currently surfing the internet and chatting with her best friend John. Gamzee smiled from his place on one of the several computers on the meteor. He had just got up to speed on basically her entire life and figured now would be as good a time as any to troll her.

**-terminallyCapricious (TC) started trolling paranoidAuthor (PA)-**

**TC: HoNk.**

**PA: ...Um...Okay?**

**TC: HeH hEh. HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr.**

**PA: Oh Um, Hi?**

**PA: Uh, Really sorry |f th|s sounds rude or anyth|ng but,**

**PA: Who are you?**

**TC: Ha Ha ThAt'S aInT nO mOtHeRfUcKiNg RuDe QuEsTiOn MoThErFuCkEr.  
**

**PA: Ha ha that's good to hear.**

**TC: My NaMe'S gAmZeE mAkArA.**

**PA: :) H|. |'m V|ctor|a Fernandez. **

**TC: Hi MoThErFuCkEr.**

**PA: Heh heh. N|ce qu|rk.**

**TC: HeH hEh ThAnKs MoThErFuCkEr. YoUr EyEs ArE mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwEsOmE bRo.**

**PA: My...eyes..?**

**TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. **

**TC: ThEiR lIkE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs.**

**PA: Oh! You mean my non-dotted eyes. **

**PA: The ones that | replace w|th my newly ep|c qu|rky l|ttle makesh|ft eyes.  
**

**PA: '|'**

**TC: HeH hEh. **

Victoria glanced up suddenly as she heard a loud crash echo throughout her house.

**PA: | gotta go. We'll talk later, kay?**

**TC: ThAt'S cOoL mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**-paranoidAuthor (PA) ceased being trolled by terminallyCapricious (TC)- **

Victoria slowly tiptoed out of her room only to scream and jump when a big fat siamese cat landed on her head.

* * *

**May 25th 2008. **

Victoria's eyes narrowed into a glare as somebody started trolling her.

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) started trolling paranoidAuthor (PA)-**

**CG: HEY THERE, FUCK ASS!**

**CG: I AM YOUR GOD!**

**CG: A MOST WRATHFUL AND POWERFUL GOD! **

Victoria's frown slowly turned in a wide grin. "Oh he is just asking for it." She laughed mockingly as she slowly clicked on the chat box and started to type furiously.

**PA: Oh really?**

**PA: Are you really?**

**PA: Because to me you seem to be some pathet|c l|ttle boy who has no |dea how to really troll someone, **

**PA: |'m feel|ng generous today, so as a personal favor from me to you | w|ll g|ve you personal lessons on how best to troll someone.**

**PA: |t |s best to learn by do|ng. Therefore. |. W|ll. Troll. You. SO. FUCK|NG. HARD!**

**CG: ...**

**PA: Heh heh heh. **

**PA: F|rst of all. What |s your name?**

**CG: I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT!**

**PA: Alr|ght f|ne su|t yourself.**

**-paranoidAuthor is now an idle chum- **

She quickly pulled up her list of chums and selected **'terminallyCapricious.' **

**-paranoidAuthor (PA) started pestering terminallyCapricious (TC)-**

**PA: Hey, Gam.**

**TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**PA: Do you know any bloke whose chumhandle |n carc|noGenet|c|st?**

**TC: Oh YeAh KaRbRo.**

**PA: Karbro?**

**TC: YeAh KaRkAt.**

**PA: :D**

**TC: ... :o?**

**PA: Heh heh heh. **

**PA: Thanks Gam.**

**PA: |'ll chat w|th you later. Right now | have a troll to torment.**

**-paranoidAuthor (PA) ceased pestering terminallyCapricious (TC) **

She grinned widely as she opened up the same chat window with Karkat as before.

**PA: heh heh heh.**

**CG: WHAT?**

**PA: Karkat? More like Kit Kat. Hee hee hee.**

**CG: -.- FUCK YOU, VICTORIA HUMAN.**

**PA: V|ctor|a Human? What sort of last name |s that? Lol XD**

**PA: Human |s my spec|es not my last name, w|se guy.**

**CG: FUCK YOU**

**PA: Heh heh. By the way, |t's Victoria Fernandez, not Victoria Human.**

**CG: I DON'T FUCKING CARE!**

**PA: Oh, th|s |s go|ng to be _fun_.**

**CG: ?.?**

**PA: heh heh.**

**PA: | would love to cont|nue th|s but, unfortunately | must b|d you farewell.**

**CG: I HAVE ZERO FUCKS TO GIVE, BITCH!**

**PA: AHAHAHAHAHA! **

**PA: Now you're gett|ng |t!**

**PA: Ad|eu.**

**-paranoidAuthor (PA) ceased being trolled by carcinoGeneticist (CG)- **

Victoria snickered quietly to herself as she tucked her arms under her head and leaned back in her chair with a sly grin on her face. "My god! That was so much fun!" She giggled quietly to herself as she twirled her chair around.

* * *

**Meteor, Present Day**

Victoria was currently laid on her back asleep on a pile of books, that were on a black table, with a open book face-down on her face. Nepeta smiled and giggled cutely as she poked her in the side. "ZZZZZZZ" Was the only response she got causing her to giggle again as she laid down on the nearby seat and purred.

"What the fuck?" Karkat growled as he walked up.

"She's sleeping, Karkitty. Meow~" Nepeta purred.

"I can fucking see that!" He snapped as he tried to pull a book out from under her only to get swatted at by Victoria's sleepy form. He scowled at her before he moved his hand to try and shove her off of the pile of books only for her to smack his hand away before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him away causing him to take a couple of steps back.

Gamzee walked into the room, then, with a horn in hand as he licked some slime off of his lips. He noticed his moirail fuming at Victoria who was fast asleep on a pile of books. He grinned before he went up to her and squeezed his horn.

"Honk." He said at the same time as the horn made the same honking noise. Victoria's eyes flew open and she jumped slightly in surprise, causing herself to fall off of the table of books and face first on the ground. As she fell she gripped onto the book to stop herself from falling only causing a majority of the books to fall on top of her.

Nepeta, Karkat, and Gamzee all winced slightly in surprise as she was buried in books. The pile started to shake slightly before an infuriated Victoria threw a bunch of books off of her and sat up, still slightly submerged in the pile as her head whiped around to glare at the clown.

She hopped out of the pile and stormed over to him with her hand curled into fists at her side, "Really, Gamzee!? You really couldn't resist?! You had such an undying urge to freaking honk right in a girls bloody ear while she's asleep!?" She ranted with a glare at him.

Gamzee laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head slightly. "Sorry, sis. Seemed like a good motherfucking idea, you know what I mean, motherfucker?" Gamzee defended himself with a cute, innocent little toothy grin.

She glared at him for a moment more before sighing. "Do you have to look at me like that?"

"Like what, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked with a slight confused tilt of his head.

She glared at him again. "With that cute grin!" She retorted with a sighed as she scooped up and book a quickly skimmed through it as Gamzee laugh lightly and said,

"Sorry, sis. Honk."


	9. Memories Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

"Honk?" Gamzee questioned as his head appeared out of nowhere from beside Victoria who was typing furiously with a frown on her face. She stopped when she heard the noise and slowly turned towards Gamzee with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Gam." She said as she waved at him with three fingers.

He smiled. "Hey, sis." He greeted with a grin.

She laughed. "What's up?" She questioned with a smile as she slowly resumed typing.

The clown simply groaned and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder with his eyes fluttering closed. She laughed lightly at him. "Tired?" He smiled softly at her.

"Honk." He replied simply causing her to laugh again.

"You are one crazy clown." She murmured quietly to herself as she gazed at him for a moment long before she resumed typing.

**April 5th 2009 **

**-terminallyCapricious (TC) started trolling ambitiousNinja (AN)-**

**TC: HaPpY bIrThDaY mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**AN: Heh heh. **

**AN: S|gh. Thanks, Gam. **

**AN: I've got a question for you. **

**AN: You ever heard of th|s SBURB sh|t?**

**TC: HeH hEh YeAh BrO.**

**TC: ExCePt OuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg vErSiOn WaS CaLlEd SgRuB.**

**AN: Ha ha ha. What's the fucker l|ke? **

**AN: Anyth|ng | should know about before download|ng?**

**TC: HoNk...**

**AN: -facepalm- **

**AN: Thanks for the ass|st, Gam.**

**AN: Brb wh|le | get th|s motherfucker downloaded.**

**TC: AlRiGhT sIs. **

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) ceased being trolled by terminallyCapricious (TC)-**

She clicked enter after a minute and so commenced the next few hours of hell. She started to run around her house yelling at the sky and trying to stop John from destroying everything.

"Oh, no dude! You are fucking sassing me up like the shit right now!" She yelled at the sky where she knew John was listening as he 'accidentally' dropped her fullmetal alchemist brotherhood part one disc set on the floor, shattering it into a gazillion pieces,

She sighed before she sat down on the table and brought up Pesterchum. No way was she gonna deal with Strider of Kit Kat today. Rose was so technical and it always felt like she was being sarcastic whenever you talked to her. Jade was just too perky! So naturally, Victoria started a chat with Gamzee.

**-ambitiousNinja (AN) started pestering terminallyCapricious (TC)-**

**AN: Hey Gam!**

**AN: John won't stop wreck|ng my place!**

**AN: GHUAAHHAHHHHH!**

**TC: Ha Ha.**

**AN: |t |sn't fuck|ng funny, mate!**

**TC: HeH hEh SoRrY sIs.**

**AN: Hmph!**

**AN: Any |deas on what | should prototype?**

**TC: Uh HoNk?**

**AN: ...Heh heh heh.**

**AN: You are one strange clown.**

**TC: HeH hEh.**

**AN: Hm...Maybe | could prototype my hand.**

**TC: :o?**

**AN: Heh heh. | should probably expla|n.**

**AN: A couple of years ago my s|s got me th|s really awesome pure black hand that you're supposed to put jewelry on but | just use |t as a ornament for my desk. **

**AN: That and to scare Vero.**

**AN: |t |s rather amus|ng. **

**TC: HeH hEh.**

**TC: YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FuNnY mOtHeRfUcKeR.**

**AN: heh heh. Yeah.**

**AN: On second thought...**

**AN: |t would be k|nda creepy to have th|s b|g black hand follow|ng ya around.**

**AN: hm... **

She stopped when she heard the sound of something squawking. "Casper!" She exclaimed as she rushed upstairs to find her beloved white budgie bird dead with an imp standing over him. She gritted her teeth in anger before she whipped her sword out of her strife specibus and darted forward.

She twirled around in a circle at the last minute distracting the imp a second before she sliced through his body with the blade. She gently knelt down next to the bird, allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She glanced up as she saw the prototyping circle appear above the cruxtruder. She smiled sadly as she quickly wiped her tears from her face and gently scooped the dead bird in her hands before she tossed him in.

There was a bright light and thus, her kernelsprite was born. Her Kernelsprite was basically this big white floating bird head with glarey eyes and a black beak. "... What the fuck?"

* * *

**A few days later on a floating disc in the air observing the world... **

"Hey, Dirk!" Bro slowly turned around to find himself face to face with Veronica. Oh, gog. She had been a real pain throughout their session, but at the same time she had been funny, and very helpful when it came to fighting. Only problem was...

"You see anything that I can tear apart?"

She was very violent. Even more so than Victoria.

"Uh...No." They were interrupted by the sounds of a loud crash. They carefully turned around and stared down at this house where Veronica herself had just falling down the stairs. Veronica facepalmed while Dirk snickered. "So, that's your sister."

"Oh, shut it Strider!" She retorted as she slowly removed her hand from her face only to sigh. "Ah, jeez. This is getting embarrassing." She murmured as she saw Victoria being surrounded by imps and ogres. "I thought I taught her never to let herself get surrounded or cornered, doesn't that girl ever listen?" She ranted but stopped her criticizing rant when Victoria's whole body language changed. Veronica had seen her like this once before when they had fought over the last cookie.

Victoria slowly turned around and grinned widely as she slowly withdrew her sword from her strife specibus and slowly brought it up in front of her face, slashing the blade through the air so that her arm rested at her side. She plugged her earphones in causing Veronica to grin. "Oh their gonna get it, now!" She smirked as her little sis sprung into action.

Victoria darted forward, right past the first imp. A second later red blood appeared on her sword and the top half of the imps body fell down. "Next?" Victoria said with a cocky grin as she spun around and around like a ballerina. She smirked as she spun around and slashed her sword through the another imp before she tossed her sword in the air and grabbed an imp by the shirt. She held him there with one hand and caught the sword with the other.

She silently cut off his head and backflipped away. She stabbed an imp three times in three different places before she slashed at him, dodging a blow from an imp.

She spun round' on one foot and slashed her sword through the air, expecting to decapitate another imp or maybe even an ogre only to find that she had misaimed the blow. An imp came up behind her to try and attack her but she blocked the blow. "That's rude." She chastised before she spun around and slit his throat easily.

She took a couple of steps back and pointed her feet directly forward. "Hm..." She moved her left foot to the right slightly. "Yeah, this should do." She murmured quietly to herself before she spun around in a complete circle on one foot before she sliced the ogre in half. "Perfecto." She sang with a grin as she slipped her weapon back into her strife specibus.

Veronica smirked down at her sister. "To think I'd have to raise my own sister to realize it was her presence I always felt."

"What?" Dirk questioned.

"Nothing." She said before she grinned and gave him a mocking two fingered salute. "Adieu." She said before she allowed her butterfly like wings to flutter as she flew off.

* * *

**Meteor present day.**

Victoria smiled over her shoulder at Gamzee who was fast asleep. She slowly adjusted it uncomfortably until he was laid down using her lap as a pillow. She giggled lightly at how cute he looked. She gently brushed some hair out of his face, completely content just watching him sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys a couple of things.**

**Firstly, I'm sorry if I made Victoria mary sue, but in my opinion the imps would be rather easy to kill, and she's the really bitchy gloating type.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for the late update, I meant to post this yesterday but, well basically I have three internet browsers downloaded. Internet Explorer, Firefox, and Google Chrome. Internet explorer came with the computer, I then downloaded Google Chrome but then this stupid Delta toolbar appeared one day and made certain websites not work so I switched to Firefox only problem is that sometimes different sites like Hotmail, fanfiction, youtube etc. they don't work. When that happens I usually go to use Google Chrome but the login page for Fanfiction has on the h double t, p, but also an s before the dot above another dot and the two slashes (I'm so lame.) so it doesn't work. **

**Any suggestions?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	10. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
